Bodies
by moonshoesangel
Summary: songfic. oneshot. Blaine and Kurt deal with Karofsky after a particularly brutal homophobic attack.  gore and stuff.


WOW don't know where the hell this came from. I was pissed this week, I guess...here you go ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Let the bodies hit the floor

Let the bodies hit the floor

Let the bodies hit the floor

Let the bodies hit the floooooor

Kurt and Blaine knelt behind the bushes beside the window of Dave Karofsky's bedroom. They had this all planned out. It was flawless. Blaine slid his hand over Kurt's knee and squeezed, assuring him that this had to be done. They were done being victims. Dave was getting ready to go out. His red letterman jacket covered a white polo shirt and blue jeans. They watched him spray himself with body spray and check the mirror one more time before closing his bedroom door.

"Let's do it," Kurt growled softly.

Beaten why for (why for)

Can't take much more

One - Nothing wrong with me

Two - Nothing wrong with me

Three - Nothing wrong with me

Four - Nothing wrong with me

One - Something's got to give

Two - Something's got to give

Three - Something's got to give

Now

Dave stepped out into the cool crisp air of the night, feeling a soft breeze hit his face. The rustle of the tree leaves was just enough to cover the sounds of the footsteps behind him. Two different pairs of sneaker-clad feet crept slowly mere feet from him. The overwhelming feeling of being watched dripped over him and he stopped, as did the young men behind him. He swallowed hard and dared to turn around when he did.

"Hummel."

Kurt's eyes pierced his own. He loved seeing the boy scared, but this... this frightened him.

"What the hell are you doing at my house? Come to rape me in my sleep?" he tried to feign humor.

Dave saw the black gloves on Kurt's hands. The lead pipe being gripped by the long, thin fingers. He saw his fairy boyfriend behind him. Blaine. His eyes, like Kurt's, were knives in his skin.

"G...Get the fuck away from me, Hummel." he started backing slowly toward his truck.

"Scared, Dave?" Blaine smirked darkly. Kurt raised his arm above his head and struck Dave in the side of the head, watching his limp form fall to the ground.

"Let's get him in the truck."

Push me again

This is the end

One - Nothing wrong with me

Two - Nothing wrong with me

Three - Nothing wrong with me

Four - Nothing wrong with me

One - Something's got to give

Two - Something's got to give

Three - Something's got to give

Now

David was awakened by the sound of a grind stone buzzing against metal. He was in a garage, from the looks of it. The pain throbbing in his head reminded him of why he was there.

Dave moved to stand, but he was taped to a chair by his thighs and around his chest tightly. his arms were bound with ropes in the front. Blood spots had formed on his jeans where his wrists were rubbed raw.

The grinding stopped. The hanging lightbulb was illuminating a figure standing just out of the direct light. His curly locks were falling into his eyes, making them look even darker as he turned his head to Dave. He was shirtless.

"Glad you could join us, Dave," Blaine took the axe he had just been sharpening and draped it across his shoulders, resting his forearms over them. "Thought we may have killed you before we could really enjoy it."

Dave felt bile rise in his throat. "K...Kill me?"

"Did I stutter?" Blaine smirked. He walked over and brought Dave's chin up with the head of the axe. "We're gonna kill you, Dave.  
>Now, I don't know what Kurt has planned exactly, but when he's done, I'm gonna take his axe," he indicated by jabbing it harder into Dave's chin, "I'm gonna cut up that big beefy body of yours, and I'm gonna burn you. Sound good?" Blaine tilted his head sideways a bit.<p>

For once, Dave was too frightened to speak. This kid meant business. And what was Kurt gonna do?

The door to the garage opened and Kurt walked in, a beanie covering his head and his black gloves still on his hands. He looked up at the pair and smiled.

"Oh, he's awake. Good." Kurt's tone suggested nothing sinister. He was...happy.

"Hummel, you better let me fucking go!" Dave found his voice after seeing the grin on Kurt's face.

"I don't think so, Dave. You see," he slipped off the gloves and unbuttoned his jacket, "I've decided recently that the only way to deal with you is to take it into my own hands. No teachers, no parents, no back up. Just you, me, and a knife."

Dave hadn't even noticed the rather large hunting knife in Kurt's right hand. It shimmered beautifully in the light.

"Y...you won't d..do it," David stuttered.

"W..won't I?" Kurt mocked him, taking a few steps closer. Dave glanced at Blaine, who still held the axe in his hand, his eyes shining with...lust?

"I'm gonna make you bleed, Dave. Just like you did me. See, unlike you, someone found me. I went to the hospital, I got transfusions,  
>and I survived. No one will find you, Dave."<p>

Kurt handed the knife to Blaine and slid off his t-shirt. Dave hadn't actually gotten to see the brunt of the damage he did to Kurt that night two weeks before. Splattered across Kurt's beautiful porcelian skin were black, yellow and purple brusies. His left arm, carved by a razor blade, was 'FAIRY', his right held, 'HOMO' and right across his chest was the word 'FAG'.

Fresh anger flared across Blaine's face and he cast his scary gaze at Dave, who was too frightened at this point to feel anything. The pain in his head was numb, as was his will to continue living.

"This is what happens when you push me too far, Dave. You take my first kiss, threaten my life, then try to take it. I'm obviously still alive, though," he scoffed. "You won't bee so lucky."

Blaine handed Kurt the knife and Kurt ran the blade down Dave's shirt, slicing it effortlessly.

"K..Kurt please!"

Kurt laughed, running the blade lightly up to the pulse point in Dave's neck. "Kurt, huh? I have a name now?"

"Don't kill me, please!" he was crying by now.

"I'm done with you, now."

Skin against skin blood and bone

You're all by yourself but you're not alone

You wanted in now you're here

Driven by hate

consumed by fear

Kurt dragged the knife harshly across Dave's jugular. Gargles erupted from his blood-filled throat and Kurt stepped back, blood splattered across his face, bare chest and hands. It took a few moments, but finally, Dave fell silent, his eyes glassy and gone. Kurt dropped the knife and bent his neck to the side, working out a kink, never moving his eyes from the body. He looked over at Blaine and before he knew it, they were attatched. Blaine's chest mixing the blood and sweat on Kurt's with his own. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and mumbled "it's over" into his lips. Kurt groaned and pushed Blaine back against the work bench, lifting up to sit on it.

"What are you-?"

"I want you so bad." Kurt bit his neck.

Blaine felt a rush of lust. Maybe it was the adrenaline running through his veins from watching his lover kill their biggest tormenter and the man who nearly took said lover away from him forever. Maybe it was the fact that Kurt was being so forceful.  
>Whatever it was, it was there, and Blaine would not fight it.<p>

One - Nothing wrong with me

Two - Nothing wrong with me

Three - Nothing wrong with me

Four - Nothing wrong with me

One - Something's got to give

Two - Something's got to give

Three - Something's got to give

Now

Kurt lit the rusty oil drum and grabbed the garbage bag, opening it. Behind him, Blaine was cutting away. Cutting away the body of the only thing Kurt ever truely feared. Limb by limb. Blaine wiped sweat from his brow with the back of his arm, looking up at his lover, his eyes still slightly blown out from the spontaneous sex they had just had. Kurt smirked at him and grabbed the detatched arm and dropped it into the bag. Same with the other arm, both legs, torso and head. They dropped the bag into the flaming oil drum. Blaine walked up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder, his thumb ghosting the scar over his hipbone.

"He'll never hurt you again, baby. And if anyone else tries to, I swear they will meet the same fate."

Kurt smirked and kissed his lover. "I know."

Let the bodies hit the floor

Let the bodies hit the floor

Let the bodies hit the flooooor

Let the bodies hit the floor

Let the bodies hit the floor

Let the bodies hit the floor 


End file.
